1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pedal exercise machines and, more particularly, to a pedal exercise machine having an arc trajectory which includes a length adjustment mechanism configured to adjust the sizes of trajectories of pedals and arm levers, an angle adjustment mechanism configured to adjust the position of the trajectory of the pedals, and a displacement mechanism configured to adjust the angle of the pedals relative to the ground in conjunction with the length adjustment mechanism, thus enabling a user to exercise desired parts of the body using the above mechanism, thereby obtaining various exercise effects, and, particularly, providing a pedal trajectory similar to a foot trajectory when climbing a slope or stairs.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, exercise machines having various trajectories have been disclosed.
Representative examples of exercise machines having vertical (or slightly inclined) linear exercise trajectories were proposed in Korean Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. 20-2000-0000468 (publication date: Jan. 15, 2000), which was entitled “LOWER BODY EXERCISE MACHINE”, and in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0277771 (registration date: Feb. 28, 2002), which was entitled “ROCK CLIMBING EXERCISE MACHINE”.
Furthermore, an elliptical exercise machine, which enables exercise along an asymmetrical elliptical trajectory, was proposed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0499232 (registration date: Jun. 24, 2005), which was entitled “ELLIPTICAL”.
In addition, other elliptical exercise machines were proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,676 (COMPACT CROSS TRAINER EXERCISE APPARATUS), No. 6,689,021 (ELLIPTICAL TRAINER), No. 7,025,710 (ELLIPTICAL EXERCISE DEVICE AND ARM LINKAGE) and No. 7,267,638 (PACE-ADJUSTING MECHANISM OF AN ELLIPTICAL CROSS TRAINER).
As exercise machines having various exercise trajectories have been developed and improved, the applicant of the present invention proposes a further improved exercise machine, particularly, one having an exercise trajectory similar to that when a person climbs a slope or stairs.
In particular, the applicant of the present invention proposes a pedal exercise machine having an arc trajectory which is constructed such that trajectories of pedals and lever arms are adjustable, the positions of the trajectories of the pedals and lever arms are adjustable, and the angle of the pedals relative to the ground is adjustable, thus providing various exercise effects.